


cabin in the tundra of remnant

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [9]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), Who killed team cordium?, who killed team cordium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Series: who killed team cordium [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884





	cabin in the tundra of remnant

Damien was in a winter cabin somewhere in the kingdoms close to the kingdom of atlas. Still, not quite there, he sighed sipping a cup of coffee as he stared outside watching the snow slowly fall down, thinking about his sister Celine the news he had heard about what atlas is doing the news he had heard about what mark has done.

The fact he was likely to be one of the people responsible for the attack on beacon the fact alone hurt him so much he softly cried and soon slammed down his axe against the window screaming in anger.

“T-That BASTARD! He tried to kill his wife… HE TRIED TO KILL CELINE NOT ONLY THAT HE’S THE REASON VALE AND BEACON ACADEMY IS IN SHAMBLES HE USED ME FOR INFORMATION USEFUL FOR WHOEVER HE’S WORKING FOR THAT MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD”

Damien held his hands against his face as he sobbed. 

“I AM CRACKED… I am cracked a broken shell of a man. I just want to see Celine again. I just want to make sure she’s still alive. I want to know that monster didn’t succeed in killing her. Everything is falling apart because of mark I thought he was my FRIEND!”

“How could he have done this? Did he ever see me like I saw him? I respected him I supported him HELL I EVEN GOT HIM OUT OF TROUBLE with the law I am cracked broken because of him.”

Damien sighed gently and rubbed his eyes looking out the broken window and noticed some Grimm were running towards his location at full sprint he rubbed his temple and groaned lightly just what he needed a Grimm attack because of his emotions.

He fixed his black leather jacket, then jumped threw the window, screaming loudly and fired some shots at the Grimm with the shotgun feature of his cane.

He ended up killing a few of them he then went high in the air cutting one in half with the blade he was crying as he sliced and blew the beasts away soon enough he managed to kill them all, and he wiped his forehead gently.

“I know what I must do go to atlas find William, and hopefully with his help, we can find Celine together we could all work together and bring mark to justice what time of ruler would I be if I didn’t stop one of the evilest things our kingdoms have ever known?” 

He chuckled a bit to himself then made his way to atlas. He had a long journey ahead of him, but if it meant seeing his REAL friends again, it would be worth it.

He was done mopping around it’s time for Damien to get serious again and be the man he once was, but with a new beard, he kept it because well, he thinks he looks fantastic with it and a total badass.


End file.
